My Life as Kim Possible's Sidekick
by Samantha J. Mulder
Summary: Even though Ron spends most his time in the shadow of his best friend, he has thoughts and feelings too. This is his point of view on things...


A/n: This is something that just sort of started jotting down at 1:30 AM. The more I got into it, however, the more I enjoyed writing it. I think it turned out pretty swell for having written in at 1 in the morning. Have fun. 

My Life as Kim Possible's Sidekick

            Hi. My name is Ron Stoppable, but you probably know me better as Kim Possible's hapless sidekick. I guess that's what I'm destined to be for the rest of my life; the sidekick, the distraction, "what's-his-name," a mere footnote in the story of my best friend the hero. Not that I blame Kim, it's not her fault. People can't be expected to notice someone as insignificant as me when there's someone as amazing as Kim around. Maybe it'd be nice to be in the spotlight once in awhile but I've gotten used to being the idiot best friend of the great Kim Possible.

            You may be asking: why do I do it? Why do I continue to follow Kim, continue to make a fool out of myself and live my life in the shadow of my best friend? Why not just forget about saving the world and be an average Joe, free of humiliation? Believe me, I've asked myself those very questions a hundred times over…and I always come up with the same answer: Kim. I do it all because of Kim. 

            You see, Kim and I have been best friends as long as I can remember. We met the first day of pre-school and have been inseparable ever since.  We've been through everything together: bad haircuts, breakups, the first day of high school and every type of villain bent on world domination you can imagine. Sure, we have our fights but they never last very long and we emerge closer that before, laughing at how stupid we were. I've come to realize that nothing is ever going to be able split us up and our friendship can take whatever the world has to throw at us.

            Honestly, I don't know what I'd do without Kim. I owe her so much. She was my friend when no one else wanted to be, she always knows how to cheer me up when I'm down and she's never failed to be there when I needed her the most. Not to mention the all the times she's saved my life while we were out saving the world. I owe Kim everything…a debt I could never repay, even if I had ten lifetimes to do it in. I'd be lost without Kim…I just…love her so much…

            Oh man, did I just say what I think I just said? Well, it's about time you admitted to yourself, Stoppable. I might as well just come out and say it. I'm in love with my best friend. Can you blame me? Kim's amazing. For starters she's beautiful, no girl will ever be as pretty to me as Kim is. But that's not why I love her. Beyond her beauty, she is a truly amazing person. There's really no other word to describe her. She has this light she brings into the lives of all the people she cares about and her smile could light up even the darkest of rooms. Every time she hugs me or smiles at me my heart skips a beat and I want to kiss her right there. There are times when she falls asleep on my shoulder, grabs my arm in a horror movie or dances with me that make me feel like the luckiest guy in the world, just for being able to be this close to her. Every day I find myself fall deeper and deeper in love with her and I can't see myself with anyone else in the world.

            Maybe one of these days I'll get up the courage to tell her how I feel. I mean, best friends don't keep secrets from each other, especially ones like this. The more I think about it, the more I think I'd better tell her soon. A girl like Kim is bound to have quite a few guys after her so I'd better step up to bat before I get thrown out of the game, even if I strike. The question remains, though, could a girl like Kim ever see a guy like me as more than her best friend? I guess I'm about to find out…

~Ron Stoppable

A/n: Well, what do you think? I'm thinking of doing a sort of mirror piece from Kim's POV. Yes, no, maybe? Leave me a review and give me your opinions. No flames, though. Oh, for those of you who care, don't worry, the next chapter of "Paranormal Circumstances" is well on it's way to being posted. Don't forget to review!

~Mulder

D/c: KP belongs to Disney


End file.
